


accidental, temporary kidnappings

by 101places



Series: and they were ROOMMATES [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Lance Hunter (cameo) - Freeform, though the roommates part isnt the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Skye really, really didn't mean to accidentally kidnap some guy she barely knew, but sometimes these things happen and you just have to roll with them.( AKA: The sequel to the roommates AU that nobody wanted, but it sure does exist now! )





	accidental, temporary kidnappings

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second part of an au that im apparently now writing! you dont need to read the first one to understand whats happening, though like im totally gonna plug it here pls read my content
> 
> all you need to know is this:  
> \- simmons accidentally ran skye over, and fitz met her while that whole disaster was going down
> 
> the rest should be explained well enough in this fanfic! if you enjoy please leave behind kudos/comments, thank you!

Fitz had always had a talent for getting into the most bizarre situations- it was how he’d met his current roommate, in fact- yet every time it ended up happening, he was always just as confused as he had been the first time. Though, to his credit, most people would likely be confused if they found themselves in the back of a getaway van being driven by someone who was  _ definitely _ a criminal.

...Let’s backtrack.

Leo Fitz was an Engineering student at St Andrew’s University, and he lived with his roommate Hunter and ferret Deke, both of which brought up unique challenges.

One such challenge brought up by Hunter was his job. No one- except, maybe, Bobbi- was entirely sure what it was, and every time it was brought up he gave a vague and mildly terrifying answer, so people quickly learnt to stop asking. The issue with this job, however, was that  _ whatever it was _ , it meant that Hunter was frequently away.

Admittedly, this wasn’t too much of a problem. It gave Fitz more space to work, and less distractions. Really, it wasn’t a problem at all, Fitz would insist. It was more like the ideal roommate situation.

Except, sometimes Hunter would suddenly message him, asking him to come collect him from somewhere entirely too far away, and with an irritated sigh, Fitz would always turn up, because that’s what friends did, and he knew if the roles were reversed Hunter would do the same.

Which is exactly how he ended up driving for two hours, sitting through the world’s worst traffic, going to pick Hunter up from some nondescript Scottish village that he hadn’t even heard of before today.

Taking into account how small the town was, Fitz imagined it wouldn’t be difficult to find Hunter after arriving, but that theory was quickly disproved after thirty minutes of wandering around blindly.

Just as Fitz was about to give up and pray for phone service, something out of the ordinary happened.

The ground beneath his feet began to shake.

Earthquakes weren’t typical in this part of the world- in fact, Fitz wasn’t sure if he’d ever been in one before- but there was no other explanation for what was happening.

Fitz looked around, mildly panicked, trying to recall what Simmons had said last time she went off on a terrifyingly detailed info-dump about all sorts of deadly natural phenomenon, when something else unexpected and terrifying happened.

There was a series of loud bangs, that could only be described as gunshots.

Now significantly panicked, Fitz bolted.

The shots sounded like they were getting closer, but it was impossible to tell for sure. With no other choice, Fitz decided to hide- and the only place that seemed to be available was the open back door of a nondescript white van.

Deciding that personal property didn’t matter much in a life or death scenario, Fitz dove in, pulling the door firmly shut behind him.

A few moments after he sat in the far corner of the van, the shaking subsided, but the shots seemed to be getting even louder and-- okay yes, a bullet  _ definitely _ just hit the outside of the van.

It took everything in Fitz not to start screaming.

There were people outside the van now, yelling and threatening, and he could hear footsteps hitting the floor. The driver’s door of the van opened then slammed shut, then the vehicle came to life, moving with a speed that was most likely against the law away from the village.

It took Fitz a few moment to realise what was happening, and he felt a wave of nausea climb up.

Not wanting to attract attention, Fitz was careful to move slowly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, but the screen clearly read that there was no signal.

Fitz worked hard not to hyperventilate as he recapped what had happened.

Sudden earthquake. Gunfight. Person from gunfight’s van. Trapped.

He had no clue how he was going to get out of this one, but he knew better than to just give up. He was a certified genius, if anyone could figure this out it was--

His phone burst to life, ringtone filling the van.

“What the--” The driver hissed, slamming on the breaks and sending Fitz crashing into the back of their seat.

After regaining his senses, Fitz slowly looked up at the face of the person driving, and--

“ _ You _ !” They exclaimed simultaneously.

The driver- Skye- started to laugh. She was obviously confused about the entire situation, but there wasn’t a hint of fear to her. She didn’t see Fitz as a threat in the slightest.

“What are you doing here?” She asked in the same tone as one might ask  _ How’s the weather? _

“Wh-- what am I--?” Fitz spluttered, hitting the ‘decline’ button on his phone, “There was a  _ gun fight _ . I was trying not to get  _ killed _ .”

Skye nodded thoughtfully, “Huh. Okay. Well, if this is happening, you might as well get into the passenger seat, stowaway.”

“I’m not a stowaway! I’m- you’ve  _ kidnapped _ me!”

“You’re being over-dramatic. I didn’t know you were there.”

Fitz clambered over the seat and into the passenger’s seat, and Skye began to drive again.

The two stayed in an awkward silence for a few moments, then: “...Why were they shooting you?”

Skye gave a lopsided smile, “Oh, you know.”

“No. I don’t. That’s why I asked.”

She didn’t look away from the road as she hesitantly asked, “...Have you ever heard of the Rising Tide?”

“What? Of course. I don’t know anyone who ha--  _ oh _ .”

“Yeah.”

“...You didn’t mention that last time we met.”

Skye shrugged. “Didn’t seem relevant.”

Fitz set his jaw and looked out of the window. “I’d like to go home now.”

“...Yeah. About that,” Skye winced, “I’m on a bit of a timetable here. Can’t really afford to do the whole  _ stopping the van _ thing.”

“So you  _ are _ kidnapping me.”

“No!” Skye insisted, “I’m just-  _ okay fine _ . I’m kidnapping you, but it’s only a temporary kidnapping! I’ll take you home when I’ve done my thing.”

“What about my car?”

“What?”

“I drove to that village. I left my car there.”

“Dude. I can’t go back there. Secret agent guys all over looking for me, ringing any bells?”

“...It was a really nice car.”

 

.

 

“Skye? If you’re a member of the Rising Tide, does that mean you’re-”

“An Inhuman? Yeah.”

“...Was that earthquake you?”

“Yup. Seismic manipulation. Pretty cool, right?”

“ _ I guess _ .”

 

.

 

“...Are we there yet?”

“Please don’t do this.”

“Sorry. I guess kidnapping someone isn’t working out for you.”

 

.

 

A few hours passed, and finally, Skye pulled her van into the car park of a rather large supermarket. By now it was fully dark outside, and there were very few people around.

“Stay here, I won’t be long.”

With those parting words, Skye slipped out of the van.

Fitz watched as she approached a group of youths standing by the edge of the carpark, and the group talked. From this distance it was difficult to see anything, but they seemed to be friendly.

_ Well, that’s nice _ , Fitz thought.  _ It seems that the criminal who got into a gunfight with the police and proceeded to kidnap me has friends. _

After deciding that there was nothing more to be gained by watching them, Fitz pulled out his phone again, wincing as he saw the amount of missed calls from Hunter and Simmons. He considered calling them back, but couldn’t think of any way to explain the situation succinctly, so instead just sent a quick text to the group chat:

_ Not dead. Don’t worry. Be home soon. _

With that out of the way, he turned his phone back onto Do Not Disturb mode and waited for Skye to return.

 

.

 

“Okay, so, I can take you home now,” Skye began cheerfully, “ _ Or _ , we can go to the travelling fair first. I’ll buy all the rides- a  _ Sorry for accidentally temporarily kidnapping you _ present.”

Fitz was about to turn her down, but right before he opened his mouth he spotted a family across the road. The child was holding a giant stuffed monkey in her arms, and seemed to be coming from the direction of the supposed fair. Well, that sealed it.

“Fine.”

 

.

 

The fair was about what Fitz was expecting- these travelling fairs typically had the same attractions, after all. Though there was something quite fun about not having to worry about his own wallet- or about his fellow fair-goers wallet, for that matter. Any loss of money tonight would serve Skye right for kidnapping him.

“Oh my god.” Skye breathed, staring up at a terrifying looking pendulum ride.

“I’m not going on that.” Fitz spoke quickly.

Skye looked over at him, smirking, “What? Are you afraid?”

“No!” Fitz insisted quickly, “Of course not!”

“Then there’s not problem!” She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards it before he could argue further.

 

.

 

Skye couldn’t stop laughing and, frankly, Fitz thought that was awfully inconsiderate.

“You screamed like a little schoolgirl!” She gasped out between her laughs, leaning on him for support.

_ Really _ , Fitz thought,  _ we barely know each other. _

“I do not.”

“ _ Yes, you do! _ ”

It was strange. Fitz had only met this girl once before today, and that hadn’t been under the best circumstances, either, yet he found he was actually enjoying today. The atmosphere must’ve been getting to him.

“Oh!” Skye stopped laughing and darted to another stall, “It’s that monkey you had your eye on.”

Fitz looked up at it with open longing, then tore his eyes away to look at the stall runner. “I’m going to win that monkey.”

The man smiled kindly, but it was clear that he didn’t believe him. He passed Fitz three bean bags, “Get one through the hoop, and you win.”

Fitz tossed the first and missed completely. Then he tossed the second and missed by an even greater margin. Then he tossed the third and it didn’t even land on the table.

For fifteen minutes Fitz stood, draining Skye’s bank-account and trying to get a bean bag through the hoop, desperate to win his monkey. Finally, he had to accept that enough was enough.

“Last try,” He spoke through gritted teeth, “If I miss now… then it’s over.”

The first two bean bags went about as well as could be expected- total misses. Fitz held the final bean bag in his hand tightly and shut his eyes to gather up his courage. Then he opened them, and tossed the bag.

The trajectory was completely off. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that it was never going to get into the hoop. Then the strangest thing happened- it was as if the bag just decided to change direction half way through the air. It slid through the hoop easily.

“How…” Fitz breathed, clearly shocked.

The stall keeper shrugged and pulled a monkey down from his shelf, handing it to Fitz. “You deserve this.”

Fitz grasped his monkey and looked towards Skye in awe. She had a knowing look on her face, and Fitz put two and two together, “You…”

Skye turned and started off again, making Fitz hurry to keep up with her.

“There’s one ride I’ve always wanted to go on,” Skye was saying as she made her way through the crowds. She came to a stop beside the ferris wheel.

 

.

 

Fitz and Skye sat opposite one another on the ferris wheel, the monkey that Fitz had decided to name Charlie sitting beside him. Skye was looking down at the ground happily, while Fitz observed her. He found that he didn’t really understand her at all.

“Why did you cheat at the stall?” He asked abruptly.

“Would you have preferred I didn't?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Skye shrugged, “You really wanted that monkey.”

“ _ Yes _ , but we don’t know each other, and if someone had realised what you are--”

Skye looked over at him then. “What? Were you  _ worried _ about me?”

“I guess?”

“Don’t be. Look, Fitz, there are Inhumans all around you. We’re a minority, sure, but not so tiny you’ll never meet one of us. People just… well, they don’t want to know. So long as I don’t shatter the ground under my feet, or wear a big hat saying  _ I’m an Inhuman! _ , no one’s going to notice.”

Fitz frowned, thinking that over for a few moments, then accepting it.

“Okay… then, why are you with the Rising Tide? Aren’t they… you know, dangerous?”

Skye laughed at that one, “Look, any political movement is going to have dangerous members. But, no, as a whole we’re not dangerous. We’ve just got bad press- in case you haven’t noticed, people  _ really _ love to demonise Inhumans.”

That sounded a lot like something Simmons would say, Fitz mused.

“...That only answered half of the question.”

Skye went silent for a few moments, looking outside again, “There’s lots of reasons. Strong sense of justice. Can’t stand to see my people getting unfairly hurt and accused. But… if I’m being honest with you? That’s not  _ really _ it.” She sighed quietly, “There’s a sense of  _ belonging _ . Of  _ family _ . Haven’t had that anywhere before.”

...Oh.

Fitz was quiet for a few moments, before nodding slowly. “...I can, uh. I can understand that.” He swallowed nervously, “My parents- uh, well, my father- wasn’t exactly the best role model, either.”

Skye looked over with a wry smile, “To stuffed monkeys and crappy fathers, then.”

Fitz laughed quietly. “Yeah.”

 

.

 

It was 1am when Fitz finally crept back into his flat. He thought that he’d be able to get to bed and rest up before having to face his friends and explain what the hell happened to him. Though, really, with the day he’d had it was foolish to expect anything to go the way he wanted it to.

“Mate, what the  _ hell _ .”

Hunter was stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed.

“Oh bloody hell…”


End file.
